


Keep Me Safe

by BringMeTheDinosaurs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Nightmares, Pre-Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Set a little bit before the events in Tokyo Ghoul, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeTheDinosaurs/pseuds/BringMeTheDinosaurs
Summary: As long as Hide was here, everything would be okay.





	Keep Me Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't been doing much, except packing for college and whatnot and reforming Handling It. I had this in my drafts so I figured why not polish and edit it? Here you go!

It was this same, on repeat again.

Ripping apart, stabbed through the eyes— he was blind. It hurt, everything burned with the intense pain of regeneration not working and...Hide. Hide was never there, and if he was he was devouring him. Ripping skin from bone until there was nothing left, not even the bright smile that always seemed to remain. However, if it wasn't that, he was smiling as sweet as always with the same words of "Let's go home.", falling forward as blood pooled beneath him from the giant gaping hole protruding from his side.

It always ended badly, he could never see what was going on around him but it was always horrible. Waking up, a cold sweat rushing down his neck and back— Kaneki found himself not underground, but in his room. He blinked, gripping at his chest as the hot white pain seared through him. A dream? Yes, as always it was just a dream. 

"More like a nightmare..." Kaneki whispered to himself, his mouth dry from raw screaming and his cheeks wet with tears he hadn't shed in the nightmare. 

The room was quiet, the only sound coming from the various animals and bugs alive outside. Occasionally he could hear people, walking about and talking quietly under the city lights. He was fine. Scrambling for his phone, he quickly dialed Hide's number and waited. It rang, and for some reason he feared the worst has happened. 

"Dude, do you have any idea what time it is?" Hideyoshi answered the phone groggily. 

"Sorry I..." Kaneki closed his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. "I was worried about you...?" 

"About me? Dude it's 3 am, can't you worry about me when the sun is up?" Hide said, laughing at himself before stopping. "Seriously?"

"Seriously..." Kaneki was murmuring the words. "I just...the idea of losing you, it's...it seems so weird."

"Losing me? Like I'm dead and dying?" Hide said.

"It's...It's on repeat..." Kaneki started to shake, gently wrapping his arms around himself. "I keep...Hide I keep seeing you die and it's the last thing I see." 

"...Kaneki, I know I told you rabbits die from loneliness but don't take it to heart," Hide joked. 

"I'm not taking it to heart, but it's literally what's been happening for the last month” Kaneki paused before opening his mouth again. “Hide I...I don't want you to die or anything like that. It feels so real, everything is so real." 

"Kaneki I'm here, I'm not dying anytime soon.." Hide was taking him seriously now, who could blame him? The poor guy sounded close to a break down. "Kaneki— listen it was just a dream." 

"A dream that felt real Hide! What do I do with something like that?" Kaneki raised his voice, he felt cold as the sweat kept running down his neck. It was getting worse. "It gets progressively worse as it comes, I can't stop it.."

"It's a dream, you can't really stop it, but it's a play on what you're most afraid of..." Hideyoshi was talking low and serious to get his attention. "But Kaneki—No Ken— it won’t happen.”

“I turned into a ghoul...I ate you...I killed you” Kaneki whispered. “You died because of me.”

“Ken, I’m coming over” Hide said with finality. “Okay?”

“Yeah” Kaneki’s voice had gradually decreased, his arms untensing. “Yeah, okay.”

“I’ll see you in a little bit, alright?” He could hear Hide shuffling around, probably gathering up his own belongings.

Kaneki made a noise in confirmation, waiting for the phone to hang up but it didn’t. Hide was still on call. A sense of security washed over him as laid back down. Hide would knock when he arrived, so it would be okay to try and get some sleep right? Closing his eyes, Kaneki drifted off in no time.

When Hideyoshi arrived, he didn’t exactly expect Kaneki to still be awake. Raising his fist to knock, two loud taps hit on the door and he waited. There was some quick shuffling behind the door before it opened and Kaneki emerged.If Hide thought he sounded bad on the phone, he looked worse. Dark rims began to form under his from probably tossing and turning all this time, he looked horrible.

“Geez, and here I thought you _sounded_ worse for wear” Hide laughed stepping inside.

“It’s been a process…” Kaneki shut the door behind him and locked it back, shuffling back to his bedroom. 

“Look, I came all this way I’m going to get you some hot milk with a bit of honey and read you a bedtime story” The bright grin Hide wore put Kaneki at ease immediately. 

If Hide was here everything would be okay.

“I’ll set up the extra futon” Kaneki smiled back.

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll be borrowing your kitchen!” Hide saluted him and made his way there, with Kaneki’s eyes trained on him.

Right...as long as Hideyoshi was here everything would be okay, despite what the nightmares told him.


End file.
